


Great friendship birth day

by Keisuke_AKM



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket Another
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Subtle mention of Ren's accident, Subtle mention of racism, They are all young, Tumblr request, english is not my first language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisuke_AKM/pseuds/Keisuke_AKM
Summary: Tumblr request : Hi! I love your Akigure series and I would love to see you write about Rio, Shiki and Chizuru's friendship. Especially a story about Rio since nobody is talking about my baby boy!---Rio don't remember when he meet Chizuru or Shiki for the first time, all he know is that they are best friends and that they will always be here.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Great friendship birth day

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request : Hi! I love your Akigure series and I would love to see you write about Rio, Shiki and Chizuru's friendship. Especially a story about Rio since nobody is talking about my baby boy!
> 
> Most part of the story happens after Ren's assault.

Even though Rio knew the house by heart since he was coming here as far as he could remember, his dad was still insisting to hold his hand when they were at in the big house. Rio didn’t mind but he preferred that his carried him on his back instead. The little boy looked at his mom and grabbed a hold of her long black skirt. She stopped “What’s this?”

“Mom, hold me!” Rio asked, batting his eyes charmingly, like people in animation movie he saw. She chuckled “How could I say no to such cuteness?” she sighed dramatically, putting her hand on her cheek. The moment after, she was holding

the little two-year-old boy in her arms. They walked until they arrived in a living room. Rio, even as young as he was, get the idea that this was ‘Ah-chan and Gure-san’ house. He liked coming here because the food was always good -not as good as his father’s- and also because Ah-chan was always giving him candies.

“Hello!” Said his dad, peeking in once he slid open fusuma doors. Rio made big gesture of the hand, waving at Ah-chan and Gure-san who were sitting under the table with Aaya-san and Mine-san. Rio’s eyes shined when he noticed his friend Chizuru. He ran directly to him when his mom let him down and tackled him to the ground with a hug. The two boys giggled, thank to the soft tatami floor, they didn’t get hurt “Aah, our little Rio is happy as ever to see Chizu-chan.” Said Chizuru’s mom.

The two played then, Rio galloping in the room while Chizuru was making baby step to match him. Once they ran enough, Rio come to rest just next to Ah-chan. He noticed she was holding like a little china doll in the arms. Then, Rio remembered that it was Shiki, Ah-chan and Gure-san baby. “He is so calm, even with all the noise around.” Said his dad, looking at the baby. Gure-san nodded “He is such a quiet baby, sometime we get really scared so we set alarm in the middle of the night to fed and change him.”

“Ahah, I wish Chizu-chan was that quiet too.” Laughed Chizuru’s mother. Rio frowned, thinking, and then pulled Ah-chan by the sleeve “I can play with him?” he used that small voice. Ah-chan eyes were wide and then she looked embarrassed. “Rio-chan, Shiki-chan is still very young, you can’t play with him yet.” Explained his dad, patting his head. “He can’t walk yet, even less running.” Rio “Young?” his dad nodded “Yes, he is still a _bambino_ , you know?” the little boy gasped and then nodded quickly. Then, he staring at the baby who was looking at him with two big black eyes, blinking silently.

“I can hug?” he asked to Ah-chan, she smiled gently. “raise your arms Rio” said Gure-san, holding him from behind. Rio executed, and then Ah-chan slowly put the baby in his arms. He looked at Shiki and smiled, the baby babbled and giggled. Shiki moved his little hands to touch Rio nose and tried to grab it. It made the toddler giggle even louder and a curious Chizuru walked slowly to look at the baby who was gathering everyone attention. He grabbed Rio sleeve and lifted himself on his toes to look.

“Haww, they’re so adorable…” Said Gure-san. “Rio, Chizuru, look over here.” Called Rio’s mom. When the two boys looked at her, she took a photo. “It’s too cute to not get a memory.” She said and then showed the picture “My, this is beginning of a big friendship, right boys?”

* * *

A six years old Rio was very excited. Today Shiki and Chizuru were going to sleep at home. It wasn’t the first time Shiki was sleeping here, neither Chizuru, but both at the same time, it was a new and Rio just couldn’t wait. “Mom, what’s time is it?”

“Not the time yet Rio” she answered without looking away from the magazine she was reading, she even licked a finger before turning the page. “Oh! Look, isn’t that shirt lovely? It would suit you perfect” she said, showing him a picture of a young boy wearing a gothic suit. Rio liked it enough to not groan at his mother ignoring him. “But the price is a bit…Humph.” Rio putted and walked back to the TV. He had already a lot of game to do together in head. His dad said to watch out for Shiki because he is weak and still young. Rio noticed that he was still making small sentences and he had hard to catch him and Chizuru up when they were running because his legs were smaller, but Rio could play with him at go, even if he was the one winning each time. However, he noticed that little Shiki was getting better, Rio was scared that he might end up losing one way or another.

Bored by the anime on TV, he walked back to him mom “Rio, only five minutes had passed since the last time you asked. It’s still not time.” She said before the kid had the time to open his mouth. Rio pouted and crossed his arms in an angry manner. Saki laughed “Well…Why not preparing snacks while waiting for them?” she proposed, closing the magazine, whispering to herself that it was too expensive anyway. “for clothes, It’s better to ask Ayame-san.”

Together they want to the kitchen. They both decided to go for dango, Rio was bored of his father western food, he ate it way too much. But because he was holding an Italian’s restaurant, they often had to eat the left-over. Since it was also hot , summer in japan was uncomfortable and Shiki was very sensitive to it, his mom made iced tea. “Moom, the crisps too! The crisps!!” he begged, pulling her by the skirt.

“Sure, we will open a bag when they arrive” she answered, black nailed fingers under her chin, in thought. Rio pouted “Mom, when do they arrive?” She closed her eyes and slid her hand on her cheek “Rio, I feel bad waves coming from you” she said and then she bent down on his level. She caressed his head “I know you’re impatient, I’m the same when I see Tohru, but well…It won’t make them come sooner, right?” she made a gentle smile. It made the boy look down, realizing his own tantrum. “Um…”

Saki chuckled and kissed her kid forehead. He giggled, as if the kiss made all the bad thoughts disappear. Rio had heard once that people used to call his mom a witch, he couldn’t understand how they thought that when she was obviously a fairy. “Let’s watch something while waiting? I think it’s almost time for our drama.”

“With the woman who was trying to kill her old husband and to flee with his lover?” She nodded and then, they both basked on the sofa, eyes stuck on the TV and giving all his attention on the woman crying and screaming on the screen. “She is good…Succeeded to flirt with the police officer.”

“Well, I can’t argue with him, she is such charming…Even I would lose my job on purpose just to get my way with her.” Said Saki, Rio blinked. “That’s why you don’t work mom?”

“No, I don’t work because I enjoy my life of Japanese wife and mother.”

“But, Chizuru and Shiki moms work” he noted aloud, snuggling closer against his mom’s chest. She caressed softly his hair and Rio smile grew wider. “It’s because they choose the hard-life. Me, I’m too lazy.” She said with a hint of proudness in the voice. It made Rio laugh, because he remembered his dad complaining about it when mom was telling him to take out the trash.

He was going to say it to her when the door rang, announcing that the people he was waiting for arrived. In a flash, he was out of his mother’s arms and was running toward the door. He was now tall enough to open it. “Hello!!” he said loudly. Gure-san smiled “Hey! Hello Rio-chan, is Saki here?”

“Of course I am, you think I would let my son here alone?” she answered, arriving. Shigure had a forced laugh “Yeah, of course, well, thank you for taking care of my son and Chizu-chan.” He said and put his hand on Shiki head. “I’ll fetch them tomorrow in the afternoon then.”

“Sure, say hello to Ah-chan for me and have fun.” She answered without looking at him and bent down to take Chizuru and Shiki’s bag. Shiki waved silently at his dad and turned his back. Rio waited patiently for them to remove their shoes before taking his friends by the hands and pulling them in his room. Once there, he took time to look at his friends and he noticed that Shiki was now a little taller and that Chizuru was pouting. Rio wished he had his mom’s fairy power, so he could remove the frown. “Chizuu, you’re not happy to see me?” he said on a tease, like he heard his mom use many times with his dad. Chizuru made a noise of surprise and Shiki looked a him with a curious look, tilting his head on side. “I-it’s not that!” he stammered and Rio, playfully, took Shiki in his arms “What! Is it because of Shiki?!” the younger eyes went wide, as scared he done something wrong and Chizuru became red “No! It’s not that!!” Shiki’s worry disappeared at the moment and Rio patted his head as he would do a big brother. Chizuru, caught red-handed, pouted.

“I fought with Pika today.” He said, sitting on the floor and pulling his legs against his chest. “And as always, mom and dad took her defense, saying she is the older and she know better! But, I’m sure she don’t!” Rio and Shiki came to sit next to him. “Mom and dad always put all the trust on her when she is doing a lot of stupidities. Last time, she was the one who burnt the kitchen!! So, so, so I said to mom ‘no I won’t listen her because she is always doing stupid stuff!’ and then dad said that it’s not true and that she just wants to take care of me! But it’s not, I know it’s because they love her more than me!” Chizuru pinched his lips tight and Rio noticed that his eyes were getting wet. It wasn’t how he imagined today’s afternoon. Shiki looked down, twisting his fingers. “I hate them!”

“…She burnt the kitchen?” asked Shiki in a small voice and his cousin nodded “Mm, yeah, she wanted to prepare snack for tea.” He explained “I mean, who drink tea without a snack” he groaned behind his legs. “Didn’t you have crisps or something?” asked Rio in a cat alike mouth. Chizuru nodded “We had, but I wanted pancakes.” Rio smiled knowingly “So…Pika tried to make pancake just for you?”

“Yeah and I-” Chizuru stopped midsentence, his mouth half open, as realizing something. Rio laughed and Shiki blinked, confused. Rio’s mom knocked at the door, saying that if they stayed in the bedroom, there won’t have any dango left. At this, the boys forgot Chizuru’s problem and rushed out of the room, Shiki last and trying to catch them. Lucky for the children, Saki was just joking and she didn’t touch any snacks for the tea, she even opened a bag of crisps and candy. Rio put all the dango in his mouth in one go and Shiki gasped in horror. Chizuru blinked “What?”

“My dad told me that when you put too much mochi if you mouth you can die” Rio eyes went wide and he put a hand on his mouth “really?” Chizuru snarled “Of course not! He was just joking, uncle Shigure is as stupid as my dad!” Shiki frowned, unsure. “Uh…That’s true that Gure-san make a lot of joke…” conceded Rio, swallowing his food. “Shiki, you shouldn’t trust him too much” warned Chizuru. “I think our dads share the same brain” Shiki ate slowly his dango and after a moment of chewing he allowed himself to answer “That’s true mom often yell after him…”

Chizuru nodded “Yeah, watch out Shiki! Don’t let Shigure-san get you!” the little boy nodded without a word and took another dango brochette.

* * *

They made a castle of pillows in the living room. Shiki said he had never done one so Rio and Chizuru made it their mission to show him. The three boys were now giggling and Rio even stolen his mom’s nails polish to make Shiki and Chizuru hands. “It’s funny” he said and the two others boys had to admit it wasn’t that bad, still Chizuru was looking dubiously to his fingers. By the time it went dry, Rio’s father came to their pillow castle. Rio blocked the entry by asking the ‘password.’ He heard his dad sigh “for real Rio?”

“Password or you can’t enter!” he repeated, big teasing smile on his feature. Chizuru told him that maybe his father had something important to tell. Rio pouted and let his head out of the pillow castle and looked at his dad. “I going to prepare the meal, what you want boys?”

“Hamburger!” answered Rio “Right guys?” Shiki said nothing and Chizuru glared “you didn’t even ask us if-” “They’re okay dad!”

His dad laughed and patted his son head. Shiki went out of the pillow castle “should we help you sir?” he asked in a little voice. Rio dad looked at him for a moment and smiled “Well, if you want boys.” Rio rushed out and took Shiki’s hand “Yeah, it sounds fun! It has been long dad!” Chizuru followed, unsure. “I’ll cut the vegetable, you three will take care of eggs, okay?” he said, washing his hands and then making the children wash it as well and then, he took all the ingredients on the table. He started to peel the onions but the moment he took the kitchen knife, Shiki went still before trembling furiously. Chizuru and Rio noticed it while his father was having his whole attention on the onions he was cutting.

Smiling gently, Rio took Shiki hand and Chizuru the other. Shiki looked at his friends, tears in the eyes. Rio patted his head. Maybe he didn’t have his mother’s fairy kisses, but he was going to make his possible to cheer Shiki. His dad finally noticed Shiki uneasiness when he heard him sobs and he looked at the knife. As if he had a revelation, he took it back in the kitchen and finished to cut the onions there. He came back quickly and caressed his hair, an expression of apology on his face “I’m sorry Shiki-chan I…” he bit his lips.

“It’s because the onions were strong dad! Everybody cries because of it! Right?” he looked at Shiki who nodded and mister Mosca looked at the kid with a soft expression “yeah, the onions were really strong.” He looked embarrassed and scratched his head before looking once more at the kids “You still want to help?” Shiki nodded “Uum, sorry about that…It’s…the onions”

Neither Chizuru and Rio were stupid about what happened and they knew it wasn’t the onions. But his father knew something that the children didn’t. Years later, Chizuru will call this ‘reason only adults know’. Anyway, they didn’t ask questions, they just stood here with Shiki until the boy calmed himself.

Rio father who finished to prepare the ingredient while Chizuru and Rio were comforting Shiki called the children around the table and he put all the food in a bowl “Now boys, things get interesting, it’s time to mix it all, did you all washed properly your hands?” The boys lifted their clean hands toward his direction. It made him laugh. “Good, good…now, all the hands in the bowl and let’s mix!!” and then childish giggles were now echoing in the room as they executed the man order. When mister Mosca was satisfied enough by the consistence, he asked the boys to make balls. Rio was pretty used to help his father so he was easily making it, balancing it from a hand to another. However, it was different for Chizuru and Shiki who were struggling. A piece of meat was in Shiki hair and Chizuru had it on his cheek. If Chizuru refused any help, saying he was big enough, Rio showed Shiki how to make it. Shiki was a good student and he tried his best, but it was hard to do pretty meat ball like Rio or his dad. He wasn’t experienced enough and his meat balls were small. Rio looked at Chizuru’s and puffed a laugh at the strange forms he made.

Chizuru roared against Rio who was teasing him. The two boys went loud while little Shiki was looking curiously at the food. Rio father took it and went to the kitchen to cook the meat balls in the frying pan. He asked the kids to set the table and call Rio’s mother, saying food will be ready soon. Being good kids, they executed the order and by the time the food was ready, all the family was waiting around the table and they all ate with joy the meat served.

“Moom! Tomorrow can we go to the parc?” asked Rio who had the idea earlier with Chizuru. They knew that Shiki wasn’t often going there with his own family. Ah-chan was weak and she couldn’t handle well noise in the parc. Sometime, Gure-san was taking him to the parc near of the estate and he was having fun, but since Gure-san was working with Ah-chan, it wasn’t happening a lot.

Sakit looked at the children and pondered. She too, knew things children didn’t. “…Why not, but, if you don’t feel good, we will go home.” She said, looking at Shiki who had his eyes stuck to his empty plate. Rio and Chizuru giggled; Shiki stood silent.

* * *

They went the morning, when it was still cool enough to play outside. Chizuru and Rio ran to get the first on the slide. Shiki stood away, just next to Saki. He looked troubled by the idea of coming in the parc. He relaxed when he saw that the parc was empty. Saki smiled “At this hour, there aren’t many people coming” she said and then encouraged the little boy to play with his friends. The little boy looked around, unsure and then he reluctantly walked toward Rio and Chizuru. “Shiki! Slide with me!” said Rio, taking him on his laps.

Shiki looked at how high they were and he grabbed Rio by the shirt, visibly stressed. Chizuru frowned “Oi Rio, he don’t look good…” The boy blinked and looked at little Shiki “You don’t want to?” he asked in a soft, gentle voice. “I…” Shiki said with a small voice before gulping. “I…I will do it.” Rio smiled and hugged him and then, they slid. Rio giggled while Shiki was holding his sleeves as if his life was depending of it and he closed his eyes tight. Yet, when they arrived at the bottom of the slide, Shiki opened his eyes and asked to do it again. Saki looked at the boys play from a bench with a smile before opening a light novel and reading. She could still feel their waves around so she wasn’t worried.

Chizuru proposed to play in the sand, saying that the slide became boring. Rio chuckled and followed Chizuru, Shiki on his heels. They tried to make castle when a group of children arrived and decided to playing with them. Shiki wasn’t alright with the sudden gathering and he was hiding anxiously behind Chizuru who was shielding him. Rio didn’t like seeing the boy like that and he looked at the girls wanting to play with him with mixed feeling. “What’s your name? can we play?”

“Mosca Rio…but we-”

“Look, we brought toys with us!” one of the little girls said, showing her doll while the other waved at more children who were arriving in the parc. Chizuru frowned, pouting and frustrated to see people interrupting their good time. Rio wasn’t often meeting more children of his age out of school, but he felt like he was leaving Chizuru and Shiki behind.

A boy from the group of children came in the sandbox and frowned, a villain expression on his face. “Hey, who are they?! They are playing in our sandbox!” Chizuru was the first to react “oi! It’s for everybody!” but he got ignored by the girls “Hey! Let’s play with Mosca! He is gentle!” said one “Yeah Rio-kyun, let’s play!” giggled the other. Rio blinked, confused and the boy cheeks went red from anger “Uh?! I won’t play with him!”

“Ehh? Why not?” The boy frowned and pointed rudely Rio with his finger, it made him tense his shoulders and he felt like an animal in zoo. “He is not japanese! And my parents told me that I shouldn’t hang out with people that aren’t Japanese like me!” Rio’s eyes went wide. _What that does even mean?_ _Not japanese?_

Now, every children around were staring at him, a girl went closer “Ah! That’s true, his eyes are…” Rio made a step back, suddenly very conscious of himself. But before he had the courage to say a word, Chizuru snapped and threw himself on the boy, taking him by the shirt “Who want even to play with you! Stupid!” Rio gasped in surprise, he never thought that Chizuru would take his defense and yet, here he was, ready to punch and bite. The boy was shivering, containing his rage as much as a kid could. “If you don’t want to play then go!” Said Chizuru again “It’s our sandbox! You go!” said the boy, pushing Chizuru.

Chizuru was ready to answer when Saki hard voice echoed “What are you doing?” All the children jumped before looking at the woman with wide eyes, caught red-handed. Saki face was neutral, but yet, they all could feel dark aura giving off of her. Rio didn’t remember seeing his mother with such a scary look. He looked down and noticed Shiki pulling Saki’s skirt, hiding behind her. He was the one who told her about the children ruining their play and insulting Rio. When did he even go fetch her? The girls and the boy looked down as well, they knew they did something wrong.

Saki stared a moment before sighing and saying it was time to go home, saying that she needed to prepare lunch. Rio and Chizuru followed with joy. Before they walked away, a girl came and apologized “He is stupid! We really wanted to play with you and your friends…Sorry it ended like that.” Rio shrugged and smiled, hiding behind it his wounded feelings “Okay, I forgive you.” He bowed and rejoined his friends.

Rio was saddened by the fight with that kid, and the words, even if he didn’t really understand what it meant, hurt him a lot. He felt Shiki and Chizuru take his hands and Rio smile was now honest. Yes, maybe that play in the parc will stay a bad memory, but thank to it, he knew how important he was to his closest friends, and also, how they were important to him. He closed his eyes and wished that this friendship will last until the end of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's strange to not write about Akigure or Shiki as main character. It was quite the challenge, I hope you all loved it ><


End file.
